fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 69
|trsname=Next Generation |engname=Next Generation |jreldate= |relepisode=Episode 30 }} Next Generation is the 69th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, the team of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza is officially formed. Meanwhile, Yajima advises Makarov to retire, to which the latter refuses as he believes that there is no replacement suitable. Summary During the Magic Council's trial about the Fairy Tail - Phantom Lord incident, Makarov falls asleep while waiting for the verdict, irritating the council members who shout at him to wake up. Once woken, he is surprised to learn that Fairy Tail has been found innocent. He later meets with council member Yajima, an old friend of Makarov who had spoken on Fairy Tail's behalf. He tells Makarov that he has grown old, and he should retire for the sake of his health. Meanwhile, back at the guild, Mirajane announces that the request board is up. Multiple members of Fairy Tail run to get a job, surprising Lucy. She then asks Mirajane about Loke, the one who found her keys, but learns that he's not around. Natsu, Happy and Gray then begin to harass Lucy but are interrupted by Erza who is arguing with Laxus Dreyar who is chastising Levy, Jet and Droy for being weak and Lucy for being the culprit behind the war. He thinks that if he has his own guild, there will be no place for such weaklings, but Mirajane interrupts, stating that with his absence, he has lost any opportunity to speak. He says that if he were there, everything would have gone smoother. He also goes on to proclaim that once he has inherited the guild, he is going to rid it of the weaklings. With that said, he disappears. Lucy asks herself why he would say that and Mirajane answers that he is Makarov’s grandson and could likely take on the title of Guild Master. Lucy states she would be against someone like him as a guild master. Then, Erza finally “discovers” that since the Lullaby incident, they have been together. Everybody is shocked to hear it, as they knew it from the beginning. Nevertheless, they make it official. The strongest team, consisting of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza and Gray is formed. They begin their life as a team by taking a job. Later that night, the master returns to his guild, thinking about his potential successors. He considers Laxus as a possibility but knows that he has attitude problems, and then considers Mystogan, but decides him to be too much of a recluse. Erza is also an option but she is too young to take the job. Mirajane then interrupts him in his thoughts and informs him that Erza’s team has gone and destroyed half a city and that the council is asking them to compensate for the damages, stunning Makarov who then shouts out the he won't be able to retire with this. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Trial of Makarov Dreyar (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} * ** * Spells used *Lightning Body Abilities used *Flight Navigation